


【锤基】阿斯加德纹身与穿孔工作室（Piercer锤×顾客基）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body piercer Thor, Cunnilingus, Genital Piercing, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans male Loki, Vibrators, afab language, clit piercing, oversensitivity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 纹身店长穿孔师Thor×性无感顾客基内含：跨性别男人，跨性别基，穿孔师锤，生殖器穿孔，阴蒂腺打钉，子弹跳蛋，舔阴，过度刺激，过度敏感❗️性别焦虑症勿入！🔞
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610626
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	【锤基】阿斯加德纹身与穿孔工作室（Piercer锤×顾客基）

**Author's Note:**

> 想写这个好久了，有点黑的纹身师Dom锤和被他死命欺负的可怜小猫咪……（不是  
> 另，因为越看越久原理，我决定写完就发。因为再修下去可能会删文。

“所以，你的问题是阴蒂不够敏感导致的性无感？”

黑发男人双手抱怀，翘着二郎腿，冷淡地对金发男人点点头，缓声说：“我在网上做了研究，有很多专业穿孔师都说打阴蒂钉可以在相当程度上缓解这种状况。你的履历很丰富，这也是我找上你的原因。”

Thor Odinson，Asgard纹身店的店长，带着隐隐的笑意揉了揉自己毛茸茸的下巴。“你知道不是所有人都能打阴蒂腺钉*的吧？”他好心提醒，“实际上，你要求的这种穿孔对阴蒂的要求很高，世上只有5%左右的有阴蒂的人可以尝试这种穿孔。如果你的身体结构不符合要求，我恐怕我就算技术再高超，也帮不了您，Laufeyson先生。”

他长得很英俊，金棕色的短发在头侧剃出几道白纹，五官该英挺的英挺、该深邃的深邃，开牛郎店的长姐没少讽刺他就该在姐姐店里找饭碗。因为职业的原因，他穿着一件摇滚乐队的黑背心，外面是卷着袖子的紧身皮夹克，露出胸口和小臂上的纹身。Thor宽肩窄腰，框架全被结实的肌肉撑起来，就是半夜走在小巷里也没人敢抢劫他。他长到这么大，习惯了被人亲近和仰慕的感觉，忽然间生活里闯进这位走进店门就要求和“纹身师Thunderer”谈话的客人，不由觉得用强硬态度掩饰不安的Laufeyson先生非常可爱。

“这样好了。”Thor微笑着站起身，“我先看一下你的情况允不允许打阴蒂钉，然后再商讨下一步要怎么做。如果可以，而你又坚持，我们可以约个日子挑选款式，然后给你穿上；如果不行，你可以考虑打阴蒂包皮环，这几种穿孔也可以带来强烈的刺激，而且方式众多，总有一个会合适你的。”

Laufeyson咬了咬嘴唇，食指下意识卷进自己及肩的长发，好一会儿才下定决心似的点点头。Thor带着他走向店铺深处，里面有一间他平时休息用的小房间，布置得很舒适，让身处其中的人可以很快放松下来。他的顾客僵硬地在小床上坐下来，手拘谨地在腿上交握，双腿线条完全贴合的样子让不知道的人看见了，一定会误解他是个第一次做妇科检查的处女或是要做肛检的直男。

Thor差点被自己的联想逗笑，这样太不专业了，不得不微微屏气，打手势让Laufeyson放松。“请把裤子和内裤脱下来，放在那边的椅子上。”他礼貌地解释，先去水池边净手，翻出乳胶手套一会儿戴好。“检查做起来很简单，无需紧张，我只需要稍微分开你的外阴来看一下，可能会需要捏你的阴蒂并拨弄你的包皮，如果有不舒服的地方，一定要立即告诉我。”

他转身假装忙着洗手，听到身后安静的簌簌声，衣物被褪下放在一边，这才转回来。黑发的顾客面颊通红，只有上身还穿着纯黑的西装和衬衫，规规整整仿佛随时可以踏进会议室，下身却赤裸地坐在Thor打盹用的床上，白皙光滑的腿好像有一英里长，窘迫地交叠在一起，从Thor的角度只能看到一道稀稀的黑色毛发从腿间探出来。

他的坐姿更适合一把老板椅，而不是一个想上他的男人的床。Thor想。

“别紧张，我们来聊聊天吧。”他拉过一把椅子在Laufeyson面前坐下，“你的朋友们都怎么称呼你？不介意的话，你可以直接叫我Thor。”

“……Loki。”黑发青年干燥地说。

“好的，Loki。”Thor抬眼直视他，认真地说，“就像我之前所说的，只是看一看你的下体结构能不能做，你只需要放松并配合就好。现在，把腿尽量分开。”

Loki照做了，把分开的双腿折叠，两脚踩在床沿上，腿心面对Thor。后者有些惊讶地发现他竟然有点湿了，浑身都颤抖着，扭过头不想看面前的陌生人，但又时不时担心地瞟上一眼。纹身师拿起润滑液的瓶子往手指上淋了一些，抹开后尽量捂热，这才双手分开他的外阴。Loki的阴毛很旺盛，但一看就是好好剃过，Thor并不奇怪，体毛多属于Loki这样的跨性别男人很常见的生理现象，没有阴毛更方便他工作。

“我分开咯。”他边说边推开两瓣柔软的阴唇，粉嫩的阴蒂露了出来，一看个头就很大。Thor技术纯熟，光用肉眼就能估测大致直径。“你的阴蒂是水滴形的，而且比较突出也比较大，这是个好现象。”Thor解释道，“这说明你或许可以穿杠铃型钉，竖着来，这样不会带来太大坠感。”

他头顶的男人大气也不敢喘，Thor不知道他有没有点头，是不是因为穴口在吐水而羞涩不已。他用右手的拇指和食指捏住Loki又圆又大的阴蒂，仔细感受了一番，时不时去拨弄根部的一层包皮。Loki忍不住哼唧了半声，几乎立刻就用毅力克制住了自己。

Thor松开手，“下面我需要用棉签测试*一下你的阴蒂包皮够不够松，如果太紧的话是不能穿孔的，后期可能会造成穿刺物移位。”他松开手，从一边拿来一包棉签，取出一根来涂上润滑液。“这个过程可能会有一点点不适，如果接受不了一定要立刻告诉我。”

“好的。”Loki小声说。

一根手指压下包皮，棉签的头已经探了进去，在Thor小心的调整下撑开了阴蒂和包皮之间的空间。他的客户似乎真的不怎么敏感，一般人进行这个步骤时多少会觉得有异感很难受，经常有进到中途就反悔的，Loki的肌肉却全程放松。Thor把第一根棉签顶好，又拿了一根润滑，小心翼翼地插进先前那根的旁边。他两手分别握住两根棉签，移动了一会儿后说：“你的包皮比较松，这种情况很难见，确实适合做阴蒂腺穿孔。”顿了一顿，他摸索着Loki的阴蒂根部感慨，“Loki的阴蒂真的很漂亮呢，又圆又大又挺，这么标致的水滴形可不常见，你的阴部非常美，简直是每一个私处穿孔师的梦想。”

Thor抬起头，黑发男人被他放肆的言语刺激，从锁骨一路红到耳根，眼睛也水汪汪的，明明依旧是一张面无表情的冷硬脸，却没有传达主人期望中的凶意。职业道德让Thor遗憾地收回手，面上却轻松地说：“你的肤色比较苍白，阴唇里面是红粉色的，推荐穿一个金色的球端杠铃，就这样，”他套在乳胶手套里的食指站起来，指甲在Loki的阴蒂正中央画了一道竖线，“垂直穿，上下方各一个球，立体刺激性。我可以给你提供效果图，全款价格是两百美金，如果要穿金质的球铃*，配饰费另算。如果你想，现在就可以去工作室看一看我的收藏。”

Loki的脸很白，眼睑等皮肤薄的地方能看到细密的血管床，此时整个人却红得滴血。Thor越发觉得他可爱又美味，那种心理有点像是一个走进咖啡店的人在看橱窗里的限量特供蛋糕，只想赶紧买到手里细细品尝。

心里这样瘙痒着，Thor到底还是个很专业的人，该到工作时情绪收放自如。他拿了一件自己穿都大的浴袍令Loki披上，带着他走进工作室，打开专门放穿孔配饰的柜子。他工作起来很整洁——职业需求，想不整洁都没可能——于是熟门熟路地找出一个塑料天窗的小匣子，海绵上满满放着阴蒂腺用的穿刺，什么款式都有。Thor指指从大到小排列的一套金质双头球铃，说：“喏，这一套是我这儿最好的货了。只可惜一直派不上用场。”

他扭头看Loki，发现他亮绿色的眼睛里闪着光，脸没有之前那样红了，看来决心不小。Thor抿唇一笑，不假思索从一套金球里跳出一根，放在手心给Loki看：“你戴这个，长短应该就很合适。”

Loki没有接过去，只是探着头看了一会儿，才说：“择日不如撞日。我是要躺到那张工作台上吗？”

“嗯，我建议你把上衣外套和领带脱了，扣子也解开几颗，怎么舒服怎么来。”Thor详细地命令，“开始之前我还有一个请求，等你痊愈后来复查的时候，我可不可以拍一张你穿孔后的效果图？你是我接待过的第二位做阴蒂穿孔的客人，我想留一张你做完的照片，全匿名放在我的网站上。当然了，最为回报，手工费我可以给你打八折。”

黑发男人没怎么考虑就同意了，乖乖脱了衣服，躺上Thor的工作台。

“放心好了。”Thor拿起工具前最后安抚道，“我的技术很过关的，等痊愈后，你一定会拥有一个敏感的小蒂蒂、可以随心所欲地享受高超的。”

_ 三个月后 _

Loki四肢捆在纹身工作台上，大大分开的腿间一片通红，衬着他淌满泪水和汗水的狼狈泣颜，尤为好看。他努力拉扯手臂和小腿上的束缚，想要把自己缩成一个小球，保护好腿心的娇花，但下手绑他的人经验十足的丰富，任由他怎么抽噎挣扎，屁股也别想挪动分寸。Loki很快就没有力气了，跌回纹身台的椅背里，用夹杂凶狠和哀求的眼神看着主宰他感知的男人。

“别动。”一头金棕短发的壮汉轻快而愉悦地对他说，食指和中指摸上Loki红肿翻开的外阴，赞叹着爱抚里面又湿又热的高热嫩肉。黑发男人又想哭了，咬着下唇急促喘息，喉音里还有没褪去的泣音。欺负他的混蛋——三个月前才刚认识的纹身师Thor Odinson抚上他的阴蒂，食指轻轻拍拍装点在那里的金色小球；Loki剧烈地抖了一下，嘴里含糊不清地叫起来，新一波滚烫的泪水随着小肉蒂被指腹摩挲的节奏再次洗刷他瘦削的面庞。

当初在网上得到的建议拯救了他的性爱生活，穿孔前的Loki因为无法达到任何高潮而被迫当了性无感，穿孔后他才真正体会到那些科普网站里的说法：他的阴蒂真的成为了快感的枢纽中心，一改先前无论如何尝试都无法得到刺激的挫败，现在的Loki用阴蒂自慰时最多只是轻轻拨一拨球铃、两根手指有节奏地敲一敲蒂头，实在急迫时才会隔着内裤或是包皮用力揉捻；更多的刺激总让他有种最娇嫩的部位燃烧起火、浑身都要融化蒸发的恐怖感觉，哪怕爽得能让他瘫痪，也轻易不敢尝试。

但Thor Odinson就没有那个顾虑了。他一开始就毫不客气地把Loki的包皮推上去，边旋扭垂直贯穿的球铃，边用拇指指腹飞快摩擦毫无遮掩的蒂头。如果不是四肢受限，Loki甚至能当即一脚踹在他脸上，然而Thor的先见之明使他只能在束缚中发出震碎玻璃的高声尖叫。

“真的变敏感了呢，好神奇，”Loki第一次高潮后，Thor抹去脸上的潮吹液调笑道，“哭得好凶……下身也是。我还记得你穿孔那天，过后在我怀里哭了一个小时，真的好可怜……哭到最后还睡着了，我把你抱到我的床上休息，锁了店门回来时，你还在梦里呜呜地喊疼呢……”

就是那时候，Loki朦朦胧胧地想，要是那天没有睡着就好了，那样就不会傍晚让Thor开车送自己回家，也不会冒冒失失地要了他的电话号码，提出要请他吃一顿饭答谢……更不会有接下来Thor得寸进尺的攻势。如果那天没有睡着，那之后没有引狼入室，他也不会信了男人说要教他如何玩自己的新穿钉的鬼话；此刻更不会躺在Thor的纹身台上，阴蒂烫到好像在冒热烟，哭得活像个正被粗莽大汉强奸的少女，罪魁祸首还不知悔改地想要继续折磨他……

腿间突然传来“叮”一声轻快的金属相碰，过去一小时里Loki对这个预兆性的小动静已经生成了条件反射，他的甬道立刻狠狠收缩，小阴唇也蠕动着向内包去，被毫无同情的手指推开。隔着满眼泪水他看不真切，但身心都记住了Thor用子弹型跳蛋的尖金属头点在他阴蒂球铃上的声音。只是这样一个小动作，Loki的花蒂已经震颤着绷紧又放松，那种血液在极小空间里脉动、却差一点才能高潮的感觉让他又是吭唧又是抽泣。

“No more… Please, Thor, I can’t… ”他失神地呢喃，又想夹腿了。

“不行。”纹身师深情地看着他，嘴里吐出残忍的单词，握着子弹的手按开了震动。金属头抵着装点Loki花蒂的金球铃，带起的嗡嗡声几乎可以掩盖Loki疲惫至极的细细哭声。

他是真的有点坚持不住了，Thor压着他闹了一小时了，却还没开始操他，Loki一想到他玩够之后还要解决勃起就眼前发黑。他是很贪欲，不然也不会明知自己怕疼怕得要死还冒着后悔的风险去穿孔了；他这种作风遇上Thor那个“因搭档享受从而获得快感”的绝佳情人，可以称得上一触即发、水到渠成……然而坏就坏在他那个要人命的阴蒂钉。刚打完的第一周，他连床都下不了，走路更是只能像企鹅一样分着腿慢慢移动，所以才给了Thor乘虚而入的机会。即使是愈合已久的现在，人工焕发第二春的结构仍然敏感非凡，时常让Loki怀疑自己是不是坏掉了。但该死的Odinson偏偏是个他妈的抖S型Dom，生平一大乐事就是施加濒临痛苦的快感。

花蒂突然被弹了一下，Loki惊叫，Thor假装抱怨道：“你不专心。”他左手用拇指和食指掐住杠铃两端的小球，把Loki的整个阴蒂都拎了起来，右手握着子弹头在肉粒上游走。

“你不要折腾我了！”Loki泪眼汪汪地大声说，只恨不能随心所欲地捶打Thor。“我不是你的玩具，混蛋！”

“你不是我的玩具，是我的小宝贝，好了吧。”Thor嬉皮笑脸地敷衍，“还有力气吼我，看来是我不够努力。”他说着恶俗的情话，低下头含住了Loki的阴蒂，舌尖灵敏地挑拨球铃。Loki哀哀地嚎叫，嫩肉刮在粗糙的舌苔上，翻着白眼差点厥过去。

Thor咬住他的阴蒂钉狠狠一拧，Loki眼前蓦然就白了，穴口在手指的劝哄下喷出一大股水。

晚上记得要给当初建议他打阴蒂腺钉的网站一大笔打赏。手指挺进来时，他最后在心里想。

**Author's Note:**

> *阴蒂腺钉：Clitoris gland piercing。简单来说，最常见的几种所谓“阴蒂穿孔”其实穿的都是包皮……只有这一种是真的打在阴蒂上。对神经会有损伤！但是对于基这种情况确实是有一定可能性反而能提升敏感度……另这种穿孔对piercer的技术要求很高，简直可以当做成名技来介绍（咦  
> *棉签测试：Q-tip test。这部分是真的。下面的条件描写也是真……的_(:з」∠)_  
> *球铃：其实就是barbell，叫杠铃我觉得听着太倒胃口，又因为这种piercing基本两段球状居多，干脆自己捏造一个新词。（中文真好


End file.
